The invention relates to a hub for a pedal-driven vehicle, such as a bicycle. In particular, the invention relates to a shift mechanism with a reset feature, for a multiple speed internal gear hub.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,156 describes a three speed internal gear hub, which is constructed so that the speeds are selected through a back pedaling motion. One term for such a hub is a “kickback” hub. The speed selection is determined by the position of a rotating cam with three possible positions, one for each speed. However, in this hub, speed selection is sequential and only proceeds in a predetermined direction; the rider must sequentially cycle through the three positions of the cam until the desired speed is selected. In combination with a coaster (back pedal) brake, this can make the operation complex, as a gear change necessarily occurs each time the brake is activated.